thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
KnoxKast Radio
KnoxKast Radio was a weekly radio show released via iTunes by Robert Benfer (Knox) and Jason Steele (From Filmcow). The show was about nothing. During the run of KnoxKast Radio, the show accumulated approximately 10,000 listeners, which stayed steady until the last episode, Episode 74. Guest List/Hosts During the run of KnoxKast, Robert and Jason had a semi-regular guests on. Every time a guest first appeared, Knox and Jason would ask them about deep sea fishing. -'Robert Benfer (Knox)' (knoxskorner.com)... Host -'Jason Steele' (filmcow.com)... Host -'Gian Paolo Lanzafame' (onesecondpictures.com)... Guest -'Matt Books' (mattbooks.net)... Guest -'Sammie Penrod'... One-time Guest -'Nikki Benfer'... One-time guest -'Megan' (Robert's then-Girlfriend, currently his ex)... Guest -'Patrick Snyder' (Evil Knox who lives in LA California)... Guest -'Dr. George Aldin' (ZephyrHills CEO)... One-time guest -'Will Robson' (Knox's set-builder for Villain)... One-time guest Episode List Episode Number - Episode Title: Episode Description Episode 1: The one about Hamlet. - To kick off the series Knox and Jason perform Hamlet! Episode 2: Jasons stories. - Jason tells us some stories and talk of Dr Pepper('s) Episode 3: The one with secret man. - Jason tells us some more stories, we play the secret man song and have 3 movie reviews Episode 4: The one that makes internet history - We make internet history! Episode 5: The one with Tiny Man - Tiny Man re-make and a skit about lots of babies!?! Episode 6: The one with Gian - Gian Joins us for this one hour special Episode 7: The one that never showed up on iTunes - Knox's friend Sammie is on the show! Episode 8: Matt Books in the house! - Another hour long show, this time with 100% more Matt-tasticness. Episode 9: Zephyrhills Mania - Robert and Jason interview Dr. George Alden, CEO of the Zephyrhills water bottling company. Episode 10: Hope everyone is safe. - What a world indeed. Episode 11: The Library - Can you survive... THE LIBRARY?!? Episode 12: Welcome to Latvia! - Enjoy your stay! Episode 13: Dental Floss Wears Glasses and/or Hashbrowns on a Cell Phone - Matt Books returns to shake down the house and rake down the lawns. Trains, foo, trains. Episode 14: The Life and Times of Henry IV - An educational romp through history! Episode 15: This episode is Snazztastic! - Snaaaazzztastic! Episode 16: Under the Sea! - With Megan as our special guest... UNDER THE SEA. Episode 17: Into the Unknown - This just in... Episode 18: Tom's Congressional Review - It's Tom-tastic! Episode 19: Elvis is King - I'm all shook up. Episode 20: The Mystery of the Missing Tomato Soup Can - Robert, Jason, Megan, Matt, Gian, Patrick, good goodly goodness. Episode 21: Heart Warming - Warm and toasty. Episode 22: Part of a Balanced Breakfast - Happy Halloween!! Episode 23: Ali Ababwa - It's reading time! Episode 24: Buzz Aldrin's Tuesday Night Review - Bang, zoom, straight to the moon! Episode 25: The Internet War has Begun - OH NO!!! Episode 26: Hey jude - Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it beeeettttter... Episode 27: Ohmygodimonfire - Ohmygodimonfiresomebodyputmeoutforcryingoutloud Episode 28: Episode Four - Four No More - Woo woo WAA WAA. Episode 29: Oh god I'm so tired... - SLEEEEEEEEPPPPP Episode 30: Operation Santa - Move out! Don don don daa naaa naaaa naaaaaa.... Episode 31: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - PICTURE TIIIIMMMEEEEE!!! Episode 32: Why Google, WHY?! - WHHHYYYY?!?!?!? Episode 33: 'Brooke Allison Brodack' is Spelled Correctly - More fun with BrookerSucks.com Episode 34: It's Fan Appreciation Day! - Woohoo! GO FANS! Episode 35: 1-800-KNOX-SUX - Lol Knox is GAY Episode 36: Evil Knox Returns - OH NO IT'S EVIL KNOX!! Episode 37: Bad Connection - HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Episode 38: Op4 is a Pretty Lame Movie - It really is, folks. Episode 39: Ga-ga-ghooooosssttsss!! - Boo! HA HA HA HA. Episode 40: S.O.S. - HEELLLPPPP Episode 41: Buffalo. - Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo. Episode 42: Adolf Benfer - Robert Benfer doesn't care about Jewish people. Episode 43: Dougtastic - DOUG DOUG DOUG DOUG Episode 44: Humuhumunukunuku - It's Humuhumunukunukutastic! Episode 45: The Fourty Fifth Episode - THIS IS THE FOURTY FIFTH EPISODE GUYS!!! Episode 46: Moo - Mooooooooooo. Episode 47: Yes Ma'am - ARGGGHHHHH Episode 48: That's So Gay - Totally. Episode 49: Glockenspiel - It's kind of like a xylophone. Episode 50: Gayest Conspiracy Ever - It's like WaterGAYte. It took a lot for us to get the tape back, and unfortunately it came back damaged. WHAT AN ADVENTURE THAT WAS. Episode 51: Kevin Costner - ALERT ALERT. Episode 52: Knox at Night - Knnooooxxx aaattt Niiiiighhht... Episode 53: Rated R for Pony Rape (Parental Guidance Recommended) - Knox at Night Returns Episode 54: Extra Toppings on the Mind - On my miiiinnndddd... Episode 55: Diana and the Amulet - THE AMULET OF POWER. Episode 56: KnoxKast Double Feature of Suck - Two for the price of one! Episode 57: Donut Thermal Dynamics - Do the math. The donut math. This is 10 mins of my life I wont get back. Episode 58: Uncle Larry - Goin' round givin messages to strangers. Episode 59: Socktopia Part 1 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK Episode 60: Socktopia Part 2 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK RETURNS Episode 61: Socktopia Part 3 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK THRILLING CONCLUSION Episode 62: Roundabouts are Gay - Oh god. Episode 63: Food - Yum yum. Episode 64: Timestream Losing Stability - Losjnmg sttabgk box boat boat Episode 65: Make Lovitz, Not Science - SCIENCE! MEREDITH, SCIENCE! Episode 66: The Great KnoxKast Train-wreck - Oh the humanity. Episode 67: Our Community Podcast - Episode 4 - Your Source for Everything Glensville! Episode 68: Tim Burton Sucks and / or Rocks - And or and or and or. Episode 69: The Flabulous Dr. Steve! - He's FLABULOUS! Episode 70: Countdown - HEY GUYS I'M IN THE SWAMP. Episode 71: VVVV - Aahhhgggghhaaaaaggggg Episode 72: Socialism and Naked People - I AM CURIOUS ABOUT THIS EPISODE. Episode 73: Word of the Day - WORD OF THE DAY? WHAT EXITING RADIO THIS IS. Episode 74: The Year 2000 - IT'S THE FAR OFF YEAR OF... 2000! Episode Format Every episode of KnocKast Radio has, believe it or not, a format that Jason and Knox follow. (Considering how random both the hosts and the show is.): -'Introduction': Jason and Robert usually state the episode number and any hosts that are on their show before moving onto any relative news that they have on what they are doing with their respective websites. *'Movie Reviews': Both of the hosts would review a movie they have seen recently, which is usually Robert not having seen a movie (When he has seen a movie, he claims that it was just ok and gives no real context for the movie). Jason's reviews consist of weird movies, classic movies and indie-films. *'Skits': Robert and Jason acted out various skits either host wrote. Every once in a while they read famous movie and play scripts (usually with a guest they have on), most noticeably Hamlet or Aladin *'Knoxkast News': Introduced around Episode 42, Jason read so-called "breaking news" stories that he found during the week between episodes, usually consisting of random and weird stories. *'Fun Facts': Lasted a couple of episodes during the beginning of the podcast-; Jason would read interesting "facts" that he had learned. (i.e. coffee cake is not actually coffee-flavored cake) *'Outro': Both hosts (and whatever guest(s) happen to be on) say goodbye and well wishers to the listener before ending the episode KnoxKast Radio Plot Points Through out the life of KnoxKast Radio, there have been reoccurring plot points. The main story of KnoxKast Radio consists of Twisty Treat stores. Episode 10 started this main plot point with the fallout of America due to a nuclear attack from Sweden to stop the evil from spreading. The ending of the episode had Twisty Treat stores attacking the cave in Canada that they were hiding out in. In episode 50, Knox and Jason found themselves locked in a room with alot of shoes covering the floor. During this episode, they find a dead body in every Twisty Treat they can see. After seeing this, they realise that Brookers has worked with the evil Twisty Treat stores to kill internet celebrities Knox and Jason after they have declared E-War on her in "Episode 25 - The Internet War has Begun". During the later episodes of KnoxKast Radio, a reoccurring joke appeared that Robert was a closet Nazi due to a letter he received from a Jewish person. Robert called the holiday Hanukkah Jewday and was criticized about it from Jason. In the episode "Episode 42 - Adolf Benfer", Robert stated things such as that his favorite comedy was Schindler's List and he accidentally kicked a "Jew" in the mouth while trying to step over "it". The Brookers E-War During the course of KnoxKast Radio, Jason started an E-War against the Youtube user Brookers. On Episode 25 - The Internet War has Begun, Jason started an E-War against Brookers because he got "momentarily annoyed" when watching a video she had released called "Hi my name is...?", where she get emotional over how the people that watch her videos don't know the real her and how her friends have to work at places like McDonald's and the Gap. Jason created the website Brookersucks.com to display his contempt of Brooker; he set it up so that anyone else that agreed with with Jason, Knox, and Matt Books could send their anti-Brookers video in. During Episode 25, Jason, Knox, and Matt Books signed up to her forums and "Brooker Sucks" (Jason), "Brooker Does Indeed Suck" (Matt), and "Yeah, Those Guys are Right" (Knox) to post a video that Jason did that involves the "Hi my name is...?" video with pictures of starving African children pasted over the video with Brookers talking in the background. The Africans' plight was set in direct contrast to her relatively shallow problems, and "cheery" music in the background added a sarcastic touch. Brookersucks.com was started to host videos of other people on youtube that were made to agree with Jason's first Anti-Brookers video. In Episode 33 - 'Brooke Allison Brodack' is Spelled Correctly, Jason, Knox and Matt continue the war against Brookers after receiving anonymous emails about 3 weeks before the episode from a person who has worked with her. These emails contain emails that Brooker has sent to this person with messages that include her opinion about things such as censorship and history, which Jason, Knox and Matt make fun of. The emails also come with information such as Brooker has been kicked out of her house for having her feet on her mothers expensive furniture and not washing the dishes. Also attached to one of the emails is a script written by a guy that she is living with after being kicked out of her house that is a big Brookers fanatic.The script at that time was called Roundabout and was about someone who had been kidnapped and someone who did nothing but take drugs, insult her family behind their backs and fight with them whenever she is at home. Jason, Knox and Matt make fun of the script by jokingly saying the script makes no sense and that no-one wants to read the script. The Brookers E-War was breifly mentioned on the Brookers page on Encyclopedia Dramatica. KnoxKast Radio Episode 75 & Chaos Pony On the 70th episode of KnoxKast Radio, Robert and Jason announced that the show would be ending with episode 75 and they would be starting a new, better produced show called Chaos Pony with one of their regular guests, Matt Books, on every episode. The new show was to be just like KnoxKast Radio. Episode 74 was released on November 24, 2007. As of the 4th of January, 2009, Episode 75 has not been released. Knox has stated that he is "ready when Jason is" to make the last episode and begin CP. Corpse Land Corpse Land was started by forum member dingQUOT after all of the KnoxKast Radio episodes disappeared off of iTunes and Knox's website. The episodes were original hosted on dingquot.com, but changed to corpseland.com after the forum member stated that dingquot.com is intended for personal use. Corpse Land is promised to have in-depth biographies about the hosts and guests, transcripts of all 74 KKR episodes and more, although the website is stated to be currently under extreme construction. Sometime soon after dingQUOT hosted KnoxKast Radio episodes on Corpse Land, the website went down and was lost due to the transition of moving all of dingQUOT's data and fluxed the hell out of his bank account. dingQUOT stated that he could soon host all 74 episodes under something else, gut doesn't know when. A alternate website hosting the episodes was posted by 'Henry(the)Puppet'. Knox also posted a link to all of the episodes that are hosted on his official website. Seig3 also posted a thread in the official KnoxKast Radio forum section of Knox's Korner so people can subscribe to the podcast through iTunes, due to it now being on iTunes anymore. Corpseland.com had gotten its name from an episode of KnoxKast where Jason stated "I would be the best president, because I would totally rename all the states." Matt had said Louisiana should be renamed "Corpse-land", which Jason thought was in bad taste. Links * http://henrypuppet.cedhost.com A secondary hosting option. Posted in the KnoxKast Radio Forum section of the Knoxs Korner Forums by the user 'Henry(the)Puppet' * Brooker Sucks. The Official Brooker Sucks Website. * KnoxKast Radio Forum Section * The Official KnoxKast Radio Site - On Knox's Korner